Caught in a Band Romance
by MissDrumMajor
Summary: Bella moves to Forks senior year and is a Band Geek in the Marching Band and Drumline. She loves both, but will she have to choose when she falls for the Drum Major and the Drum Captain is falling for her? ALL HUMAN. First fanfic, PLZ R&R! :D
1. Rain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks for picking my story to read! I just wanted to let you know that the first few chapters are going to be kinda boring since it's just laying all the basics of the storyline out, but I PROMISE it will get better! I don't know how long it will be, but please don't ditch it just yet, I've got big things planned for this! And sorry if it's bad, I'm only in 8****th**** grade, I'm not SUPER skilled, but I'll try! So here you go, the first chapter! Please review, it's greatly appreciated and will make a better story for you! ;]**

Summer. Generally, summer is supposed to be hot, or at the very least, warm. That's what I'd grown up in, the heat. I should be soaking up the sun down in Jacksonville with Renee right now, but instead, I was driving home from the Thriftway in the pouring rain.

Sigh. The rain was a big con on my pros and cons list in my decision to move to Forks with Charlie. Although the cons outnumbered my pros by quite a bit, one of the few pros was the reason I was here. It will make Renee happy.

Renee married Phil last year and when he left for Florida, she stayed with me in Phoenix. She wasn't happy, so I made a list of the pros and cons of moving to Forks. It was pointless really, I'd do anything for Renee, but it helped me to see all the bad things I was going to face: rain, Charlie, finishing out the last year of my high school education in a new school, wet socks, rain, no sun, new people, Gym class, RAIN, etc. Did I mention the rain?

But there were some good sides to this. Renee is happy and I was a little excited to go to Forks High. I had a secret motive that I didn't tell anyone. I did a little research on the Forks High Music Program. Last year, about a third of the school was in the Marching Band. So around 120 people out of the high school's population of 357-now 358-students.

Band has been my elective and favorite hobby (outside of cooking) since I was in 5th grade. Renee had convinced me to go for it, that trying new things would be good for me and that I might like it. That was probably the best advice she's ever given me. I started out on clarinet then decided I wanted to switch to bass clarinet when I was in 6th grade. I love my bass clarinet. I've never told a soul, but I even named it, Becky the Bass Clarinet. I couldn't imagine where I'd be without Becky, without Band. Probably stuck in some boring elective like Spanish.

When I was in 7th grade, I had joined the Marching Band, which was surprisingly really fun considering you couldn't even laugh without the instructor glaring at you and then come over to you and stare you down. I did that once during my first year. I laughed when the Drum Major's voice cracked when he called us to attention. That was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced.

And then there was Drumline. I hadn't considered ever joining because I have no clue how to drum, but when I was in 8th grade, my friend Bobby, who played snare in Drumline, wanted me to be a part of the line. I had nothing to lose, so I joined the Pit, due to my lack of drumming ability. There really was nothing like playing the xylophone. It had a beautiful sound and I could play runs easily, but flying through them never failed to enthrall me. And when I was at Drumline, I felt like a different Bella. One who was more carefree and playful. It was awesome to be a drummer; it made you an incredibly chill person.

I love Marching Band just as much Drumline, maybe more, I hadn't decided.

I pulled in the driveway just as I finished my thinking. Charlie still wasn't home from fishing on this Saturday afternoon. I grabbed the groceries and brought them inside to the kitchen to put away. When I was almost finished, I looked at the calendar on the fridge. July 11th. School started on August 20th. But the school's Band Camp was August 10th through the 14th. I thought about the audition music and how many other people were going to be audition, just like me. They only let so many people in….

I quickly finished arranging the last of the Ramen noodles stack, and sprinted up the stairs to practice the piece with Becky for practically the hundredth time this week.


	2. Band Camp Part 1

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry it's taken me over a month to update! I had a little bit of writer's block since I have never been to Band Camp and I'm making this up. Also, Marching Band recently started, and as you can see from my pen name, I have been busy preparing to lead the Band and teach and all that good stuff! So basically, I'm sorry. Hope u enjoy! Oh, and pretty please review! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight so I could make it Band related x]**

I waited in the cab of my truck, gripping the steering wheel.

My radio read that it was 7:26 A.M., August 10th and here I was in the parking lot of Forks High. I was parked next to a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit that belonged to my first friend here in Washington, Jacob Black. He and his dad, Billy, had moved here from the reservation a few years back and he now lived within a walking radius of my house, which was good because I liked having someone to hang out with that wasn't Charlie.

Being around him reminded me of that different Bella I was at Drumline, which was very coincidental since he is a drummer and will be trying out for Drum Captain this year. He had my vote.

I had been practicing the past month like crazy and Jake even helped me with a few tempo problems. He explained to me that the audition music would determine which Band I would get in to, Wind Ensemble (the highest) or Symphonic Band (the second highest), not if I would get in to Band Camp, anyone who showed up was in. That made me nervous, but Jake was there to help me whenever I needed a sectional and I thought I had it down perfectly. With that, I gained some confidence and got out of the cab and went to the bed and carried Becky across the campus. I walked past the building labeled "Front Office" and a couple other buildings labeled with letters.

I saw some people with instrument cases walk into a large building that was placed next to a large black top. That must be the Band Room. And the black top must be where we marched.

The thought of marching made me smile.

I walked across the grass to the Band Room and opened up the door to find at least 50 people. It wasn't very crowded since the room was so big, even larger than it looked outside.

There were lockers all along the perimeter of the room, easily 150. At the front was a large white board with a bunch of syncopated rhythms and important dates written on it. There were about 50 black chairs arranged in concert set up. In the back was a large percussion section.

I searched through the crowd in the percussion and when I found Jacob, we both smiled.

I gently laid my instrument case next to the door. "Jake!" I cried. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He was so much taller than me; I was barely taller than his shoulder.

He laughed at my reaction. "Bella! You're here!" He released me from his bear hug, but was still holding me while we looked into each other's eyes, still smiling. I could see excitement, joy, and eagerness in his deep brown eyes. But there was something else I didn't recognize…. I nonchalantly blew it off, suspecting it had something to do with Drumline being so close to starting. He probably saw the same thing in my chocolate brown eyes.

It started getting awkward considering people were starting to stare and strangers staring at me made me feel self-conscious, so naturally, I blushed and released Jake from my arms.

He took my hand anyway, apparently not caring what everyone here thought, and led me through percussion crowd.

"Here, come meet some of my friends who need to get a life," He laughed and quickly dropped my hand to dodge a drumstick thrown by a tall (but shorter than Jacob by several inches), tan boy with short, curly black hair.

The boy gave Jacob the finger, so I turned my head and looked anywhere but at the drumstick boy.

"Shut up, you don't have a life either, Jake," A group of guys with drum pads and matching taped sticks all agreed and continued to drum.

Jake raised his eyebrows and semi-smiled. "At least I don't carry pads around in my backpack like you, Chris." All the drummers chuckled. "That includes you guys too." He waved his finger and bobbed his head while he said, "Mmmmhmm!"

We all laughed at Jacob's girl side and I looked around while they worked on some snare solo from the audition. I saw a quiet looking girl with glasses reading a book in one of the black chairs. To her side was a bass clarinet case. I turned to Jake and asked, "Who's that, reading the book?"

He turned to see who I was referring to. "Oh, her?" He asked pointing to the bashful looking girl. "That's Angela Weber. She prefers to keep to herself and plays bass clarinet."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see the case Jake, it's the same as mine, I know what she plays." He stuck his tongue out at me after I scoffed at him.

"I was just trying to help; you didn't have to be so mean." He wiped away an imaginary tear in mock sadness.

"Don't be so emotional, or I'll assume it's that time of the month," I giggled. "Ha ha you know I'm just kidding. I'm gonna go say hi, and at least try to make friends in my section. Have fun!"

"Kay, let me know how it goes." He said and then turned to drum with his buddies.

I walked over to her chair and saw she was reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Classic. I took the seat next to her and introduced myself as she turned to me and put her book aside. She had a small, closed smile on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I noticed your instrument case. I play bass clarinet too. I thought I should make friends with the people here. I'm new." I babbled. "Wow, I'm still talking aren't I?" We both laughed.

She introduced herself. "Ah, Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. I'm Angela. And I guess you know what I play already." I giggled and she joined in.

I noticed another girl walking towards us. "Who's that coming over here?" I whispered to Angela.

"That's my friend Jessica. She plays first clarinet."

Jessica hopped into the seat next to me. "Hey Ang, is this the new girl Bella?" She smiled widely at me and stuck out her hand for me to shake. "So I saw you getting a little intimate with Jacob a little bit ago," she said with a devious smile. "What's going on with him?"

Angela rolled her eyes and picked up her book.

I blushed furiously. I knew people had noticed. "Uhh, Jake and I are just friends, he was my first friend here and my dad and his dad are friends, so we hung out a lot this summer."

She looked over at Jake and his friends drumming and bickering, probably about some guy-funny joke. "He's so sexy!" Then she turned her gaze to another group of boys. I followed her stare. She was looking at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a trumpet case at his feet.

"Who's the blonde, trumpet boy you're ogling?" I asked with a smile.

That pulled her out of her reverie. "What are you talking about, I wasn't ogling at Mike. Psh, that's ridiculous," She scoffed.

I laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

She cleverly changed the subject. "Ang, what time is it?"

Angela rested her book on her lap and checked the watch on her wrist. "It's 7:58."

Jess squealed. "Two minutes! Just wait till you see the Drum Major he is SO. CUTE."

I had a feeling she thought most guys were cute. "What's the guy's name?"

"Edward Cullen. He plays the French horn in Wind Ensemble. His hair, his eyes, even his voice… To die for." She smiled, obviously daydreaming about his amazing-ness. Whatever floated her boat.

Then, as if on cue, the Band director's office door came open and out came probably the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He was pale, as was most everyone else in this overcast town, and had messy, sexy bronze-colored hair and emerald green eyes. That's all I saw before I had to react to the whistle.

_Tweet, tweet._

He called the familiar command. "BAND! ATTEN-HUT!"

I snapped into attention. "ONE!" We all responded.

Even when yelling at the whole Band, I could tell that even his voice was to die for, as Jessica had put it.

Man, this was gonna be a great season.

**Ahh! So what do you think?! I just don't know if I'm getting it right, so if you could tell me what you think, I'd be super grateful! Also, a shout-out to my first reviewer ever **_**SarahYoungEun**_**! Thank you SOOO much, it was far more honorable than I'd dreamed to have someone review my story and it gave me motivation to get through my semi-writer's block! Stick around for the rest! ;]**


	3. Author's Note, sorry: Please read!

**Author's note: Geez has all this time really passed? Sorry I didn't give you guys a heads up, but I planned to wait until I had actually BEEN to Band Camp to write about it. I quickly learned I had no idea what I was doing! =[**

**So if you can wait for just a few more weeks, that'd be awesome! Band camp starts August 13****th**** and I will have much inspiration! You guys are the best, thank you SOOO MUCH for all the reviews! They warm my heart and make me feel so awful for neglecting this story, so thanks for the kick I need. :]**

**I was thinking of re-writing the two chapters I have posted… What do you guys think? They just don't seem to deliver like I want them too:/**

**Last order of business! In a review, tell me who you want Bella to end up with please! I am personally Team Switzerland (whoo!), so this story could go either way! ;D**

**Thank you again! I'm sorry…again! Love always, MissDrumMajor**


End file.
